In recent years, a personal computer (hereafter abbreviated as a PC) has become widespread not only in offices, but also at home. As one form of the PC, a so-called notebook personal computer (hereafter abbreviated as a notebook PC) has been widely known which includes a main body unit on the upper surface of which a keyboard is provided, and a display unit which, as well as being connected to the main body unit by a hinge member so as to be openable and closable, is provided with a display panel, and which is used with the display unit opened away from the main body unit into a stand-up position, and folded when not used in such a way that a display screen is superimposed on the keyboard.
Also, a medium drive unit which drives a storage medium such as a CD or DVD is provided in the PC such as the notebook PC. A tray on which the storage medium is mounted, and a decorative panel disposed on the front surface of the tray, are provided in the medium drive unit. Also, apart from the decorative panel, a depression button which is depressed to slide the tray out is provided. Also, a switch section which operates in response to the depression button being depressed is provided on the tray.
Herein, there are various proposals concerning a device of an operation button itself, and a structure of attaching the operation button to the decorative panel.